The Ultimate Sacrifice
by GharrahGirl
Summary: She's the ward of Cenrid, but she's also a powerful sorceress. Worse, Prince Arthur knows about both. What he doesn't know, though, is that she's destined to die by his hand for Emrys. What happens, though, when she finds out just who Emrys is and that the time of her destiny is now upon her? Will she succeed, or is Emrys doomed to die? MerlinXOC
1. Meetings

**So, this is my first Merlin fanfic... I don't know what time this is set in... It's before Uther dies, obviously, though. Hope you like it! Don't forget to read and review! Please and Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I won't do it! *BBC director takes Excalibur and holds it to my back* Director: do it! Me: Okay! okay, fine! I don't own Merlin! BBC does! I only own Cicilia and the plot! *cries as Director nods in approval and vanishes* **

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

I walked into the tavern, tying the apron around my waist. I could feel eyes on me, which was no surprise. It was common knowledge that I was a noblewoman of high standards. I was the ward of King Cenrid, unfortunately. I often kept from him, though, by working as a waitress in the tavern. It was a stress relief that kept me from blasting the damn tyrant's head off. Whether King Uther of Camelot would be proud or not would be debatable My magic would give him a reason to have my head. That reason alone is what kept me from killing the king.

"Lady Cicilia!"

I looked up and grimaced at the knight. His name escaped me.

"The King wishes your presence at the castle."

"Tell him I am busy and shall be there in my own time."

"My La-"

"Go now, or I shall have you put in the stocks!"

He flinched under my cold gaze and nodded hastily before leaving. I huffed, cleaning off a table. Everyone went about chatting, and I went to the bar to rest.

"Rough day, My Lady?"

I looked up at the bartender, Al.

"Al, you should know better than to call me that. I consider you a good friend."

"Would that be because I give you free mead on Fridays?"

"No, it's because of your true kindness."

Al glanced behind me and nodded in that direction.

"Men to tend to, Cicilia."

I grimaced before plastering a smile on my face and walking over to the table. I saw the back of a blonde man with a black haired man.  
"Hello," I said cheerfully as I wiped down the table.

The boy with black hair looked up before turning a slight pink. I glanced into his blue eyes with a kind smile before turning to the next. I hid my startled gasp as I recognized the prince of Camelot. I looked down at him questioningly. He bore no crest of Camelot, which was smart in these parts. I put my smile back on, though.

"Haven't seen you two around here before," I said conversationally.

Arthur looked up and smirked, sitting back.

"No, we don't come here often, so I doubt we've been in here."

"Ah, travelers, I see."

"Yes, we're on our way to-"

"_Merlin_," Arthur cut in, shooting him a look.

I held my laugh back and stood straight, setting the cloth in a pocket of my apron.

"What can I get you two?"

Arthur looked uncertain, and Merlin seemed nervous.

"You seem nervous, there, Merlin. What's wrong?"

Merlin shrugged, looking down.

"He, uh, is wondering where we'd be staying tonight," Arthur explained.

I hid my disbelief by widening my smile.

"Oh, I could find you a place, surely."

"We aren't carrying much money."

"Oh, that won't be a problem."

Arthur looked confused.

"What?"

"I could help you out. I know the owner of the tavern personally, and he offers rooming upstairs for travelers. He's the bartender up there. Name's Al. You should talk to him. Tell him I sent ya."

Arthur smiled and stood.

"I'll do just that, thank you."

He walked off, and Merlin looked up.

"That was kind of you."

I smiled, bending low.

"It's not often we get royalty around here," I whispered softly.

He went rigid and looked up at me with wide eyes.

I gave him a wink, still smiling.

"So, what will you have, Merlin?"

He stood, and Arthur walked up.

"Merlin, I've found a place to stay for the night!"

"Arthur, we should go."

"Nonsense, Merlin. Sit and have a drink. We'll have two cups of mead."

"Right away, Arthur."

I walked over to the counter and saw Al eyeing me with a smile.

"You paying their way?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"They seem tired."

"Looking for a way to rub Cenrid the wrong way, huh?" I smiled, nodding as I poured their drinks.

That was, after all, my _favorite _way to pass time. I'd die of boredom without it.

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnnnddddd... finished! Lol, well, with this chapter, anywhoo... Soooo, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Aweful? SPLENDID!? Too short? (probably, but what can I say, right? ;) lol)**

**Well, review and tell me your oh so unique comments :) I look forward to hearing them ^.^**

**~GharrahGirl **


	2. Escapes and Discoveries

**Ah, a new chapter... Don't you just love that new chapter smell? I know I do ^.^ Ah, unfortunately, I have some business to take care of...**

**Disclaimer:... *mumbles incoherently* Fanfiction monitor: I'm sorry, what was that? Me: I, uh... I don't... Monitor: Spit it out. It's like ripping off a band aid. Me*sighs* Okay, okay, fine! Idon' ,andIonlyownmycharacter. Monitor:*sighs and pinches bridge of his nose* Slower. Me: I don't own Merlin. BBC does, and I only own my character. Monitor: Good, here's a sticker for your trouble *hands sticker* Me: *looks down* Booya! It's Pooh Bear! Who da Girl! Uh huh! *does wacky victory dance while monitor walks away shaking his head***

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

I went back to their table and set the mugs down, noticing Arthur's anxious gaze.

"Why again did you help us, uh-"

"Call me Cici. I did it to be kind, of course."

Merlin looked me over, and I sighed, bending low.

"I don't want to have a war because _Cenred _kills daddy's favorite heir, okay? I'm offering you a place to sleep tonight to get out of Cenred's way. _Take it,_ trust m- _Oh damn it all!_"

I stood straight, glaring as the knight strode in. Arthur went still before looking down. The knight stood by the door.

"King Cenred demands your return immediately!"

"Tell him I said I'm waiting here! Damn the consequences, okay? I'm working!"

The knight sighed and left. Merlin and Arthur gave me confused glances.

"My King, she is here!"

Arthur stood, looking nervous. I pulled him to the counter.

"Take him to his room. He's feeling off."

Al nodded and walked Arthur to the room upstairs. Merlin stood, but I shook my head, standing by his table and hiding the mug Arthur had had. I handed it off to Marcie, another waitress. Cenrid walked in, looking peeved.

"Insolent girl!_ I called for you!_"

"No, you sent you _gutless_ _excuse_ for a knight. Now, I will tell _you_ the same as I have told _him._ I shall be back as soon as the day ends, okay?"

Cenrid huffed, crossing his arms.

"And if I _force_ you to come back?"

"You know perfectly well that I will get out and come straight back," I said, letting a hint of my magic show.

As expected, he cleared his throat and sighed.

"Hurry back, then. It's of _grave_ importance."

I nodded, and he left.

"Stupid git," I muttered, making Merlin snort in laughter.

I glanced down at Merlin, who stood.

"I'll show you to your room."

He nodded, and I began the walk.

"You're brave to talk to Cenrid like that."

"I'm not."

"What? You just stood up to your _king!_"

"Yes, but it's no feat. It's a daily battle of wills."

"Why does he need you?"

"He _doesn't_. He seeks to _control_ me. That, of course, will _never_ happen, though."

"You seem confident."

"I am," I said, holding my head high.

He smiled slightly and nearly ran into me as I stopped.

"This is your room," I said softly.

I knocked once, and Arthur opened the door.

"That was close. What did Cenrid want?"

"Me to return to the castle. He requested me see him, but I refused before you'd stepped into the tavern. I have to finish my job. He's gone, though, Prince Arthur."

Arthur smiled nervously.

"I don't know if we should stay here tonight, Cici."

I nodded once, looking toward the stairs.

"Nor do I. I will see you out of the territory."

"Why?" "I know the patrols well."

Arthur nodded, and Merlin stepped inside.

"I'll be here just after nightfall to get you. We'll be out of Cenrid's territory in three days time. I assume you're headed back to Camelot?"

Arthur nodded, and I fought a frown.

"Okay, well, I'll just see you to the border."

"No, I insist I return your favor."

"That is not needed."

"Surely you can spare another few days to stay in Camelot. You would be exhausted."

"We shall see, Sire."

Arthur smiled and nodded, and I left.

* * *

As night fell, I rode silently out, having told Cenrid that I was heading north to see the mountains. I stopped and saw Arthur and Merlin waiting. They mounted their horses, and I tossed them each cloaks. They put them on, and Arthur frowned.

"These bear the crest of Cenrid How did you acquire them?"

"A story for a better time. We must be going, Sire."

He nodded once, and I galloped off, followed by the two. I saw the guards ahead and slowed, coming to a stop in front of them. I could sense the slight fear coming from Arthur and looked upon the guards. They looked me over wearily.

"Where are _you_ off to at this time of night?"

"I bear north, as _you_ very well know."

"Who're they?"

"Mere travelers I have promised to see out. Old friends of mine from my old village."

They huffed and looked the two over.

"_Why_, then, do they bear the crest of the king?"

"I have let them borrow the cloaks to see through the cold. Surely you do not wish them to freeze."

They seemed on the verge of telling me they didn't care, so I straightened my back and looked down at them, taking on a new attempt.

"Move aside, or I shall have to have your _unruly _behavior reported." They stiffened at my stern voice and moved aside.

"Of course," they said, and I took off, followed by Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

Well out of the city, I stopped, carefully getting off my horse.

"We must take camp for the night."

They got off, and Arthur put the hood down, looking at me questioningly.

"What was that back there?"

I sighed, looking at the two of them.

"I am-"

I froze as a knight galloped up, sword ready. Arthur put his hood back up, and I faced the knight.

"What is this?"

"It is a _campsite_, you_ blundering idiot!_ What is the meaning of this!?"

He looked berated and cleared his throat uncomfortably when he realized who I was.

"Oh, Lady Cicilia, I did not see you standing there."

"You know my horse perfectly well. Off you go, and send word to the knights that I shall be escorting these two off. _Any_ who disturbs us will be properly punished the moment I get back. Is that understood?"

He nodded and took off. I turned to see a sword to my throat.

"You're _Cenrid's_ ward!"

I nodded, looking into Arthur's angry eyes. Merlin looked shocked.

"I am, and you're _Uther's_ son."

"Exactly, which is why I must ask you to step aside and allow us passage."

"I am true to my word, Arthur Pendragon. I _am_ escorting you out of this kingdom, and I am _not_ setting foot in Camelot. I seek no war, but only wish to see your safe return to Camelot."

His eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"I wish for peace between kingdoms. I do not wish to have a war on my hands, nor yours for that matter, now put that blasted sword down!"

His grip tightened on the hilt.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I am your only safe ticket out of here without having to duck and hide. You'll make _twice_ the progress with me along."

"Who's to say you won't kill me whilst I sleep?"

"With what weapon, Arthur!? _I brought nothing!_"

"Hand over your cloak!"

I huffed, tossing my cloak at him. He tossed it to Merlin.

"Search it!"

Merlin hastily did so.

"Nothing, Arthur."

"Step away from your horse."

I shrugged, stepping to the side and sitting on a log.

"Search the saddlebags all you want, but it is a waste of time. I brought no weapons."

"Merlin, search them!"

Merlin did so, grumbling slightly.

* * *

Merlin carefully repacked my bags as Arthur sighed, finally dropping his sword from pointing at me.

"Fine, you've no weapons."

"As I told you before. Perhaps you should dig deeper to the person behind the titles before tossing that daft sword around!"

Merlin snorted, and Arthur shot him a glare.

"Surely you understand my precaution."

"Arthur, I recognized you from the moment I saw you, yet I treated you with kindness. I do not understand the precaution at all!"

He had Merlin set up camp, but I helped, much to Arthur's confusion. As I was starting up the fire, he sat across from me.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this stuff?"

"I do not need a servant to do these mundane tasks, Arthur. Besides, Merlin had a lot to do, and I'd gladly help."

"You're the king's ward, and you're doing commoner work."

"Yes, and?"

"It's strange is all."

Merlin sat down next to me and glanced at the fire.

"Thanks," he said with a goofy grin.

I flashed him a friendly smile in return.

"No thanks are needed, Merlin. Though, I must say they _are_ appreciated."

I stood, brushing my dress off slightly.

"I'll go collect firewood. Please, excuse me."

I walked off into the trees, ignoring Arthur's hushed words. I went on until I was sure I was far enough to be safe.

_"Adhmad teacht agus tirim." _

Dry, dead branches and sticks flew from every direction in front of me and piled at my feet. Smiling happily, I strung it together with a length of vine and picked it up. I carried it slowly to the camp and set it down.

"That should do us."

Both of them looked surprised by my accomplishment. Merlin smiled up at me.

"Nice work."

I returned it easily, and Arthur glanced up at me.

"Thank you, Lady Cicilia."

I pursed my lips, sitting down.

"Please, only Cicilia. I hate it when people call me that. I do not see myself above anyone."

Arthur scoffed slightly.

"Are you saying _nobody_ recognizes you as the king's ward?"

"I'm saying nobody calls me that title. Nor do they treat me differently, save when I demand it. To them, I am of _equal_ importance. I merely differ in the quality of material goods, not that it matters."

"What do you mean by that?"

I glanced at Merlin, who'd spoken out in curiosity. He glanced down as Arthur shot him an aggravated look.

"_Merlin_, hol-"

"It's quite alright, Arthur. Like I said, I do not seek any special treatment."

Arthur surveyed me with a look of curiosity.

"You don't want me to treat you differently from my _servant?_"

"I do not _expect_ it. If he wishes to converse with me, I've no problem with that."

I turned to Merlin, who was fighting a grin.

"Merlin, to answer your question, I mean that I do not bother myself with mere material goods. I prefer to bother myself with the well being of the people and those I care abo- Merlin, look out!"

I dove forward, tackling him to the ground as an arrow flew over our heads. He landed roughly on his back, and I fell atop him, knocking the wind out of him. I heard Arthur head toward the shooter as I sat up, looking him over worriedly.

"Merlin, are you okay?"

He nodded, sitting up as he grimaced in pain and coughed.

"What was that?"

He glanced up at the arrow now stuck tight into the trunk of a tree. He glanced at me.

"You just saved my life."

I shrugged, standing and offering him a hand. He grasped my hand, and I pulled him to his feet, brushing his back slightly.

"Where's Arthur?"

"He wen- Merlin, _where_ are you going," i shouted as he took off.

I rushed after him, running into him as he suddenly stopped. I looked on, seeing Morgana looking at Arthur in loathing, Arthur pinned to the tree by pure magic.

* * *

**And so ends chapter two... A cliffy :) Well, at least it is if you're interested at all in the story :P I certainly hope you are if you've read this far ;D**

***random fan whispers in my ear, alerting me that it's only the second chapter***

**Ah... Right... It's still pretty far...**

**Fan: not really... **

**Me: Oh, shush! **

***Fan sticks his tongue out at me before walking off while I imagine beams shooting from my eyes and melting his head...* **

**Psstt... cue evil grin! :) lol until next chapter!**

**~GharrahGirl**


	3. Fights, Arguments, and Life Saving

I narrowed my eyes as she unsheathed a dagger. As she threw it, it swiftly changed course and came to my outstretched hands, my eyes flashing a brilliant gold. All three pairs of eyes turned to look at me in surprise.

"Morgana, I see you share no sense of what is right and wrong. It's people like you that give sorcerers a bad name."

With another flash of gold, Arthur was freed. Morgana looked at me in fury.

_"Forbearne!"_

A small, weak, fireball shot at me. I raised my hand, catching it easily. I glanced at it as it grew in size, now the size of her head easily, if not bigger. She backed up a step, and the fireball extinguished to nothing.

"I, unlike you, refuse to use magic to murder. I will not fight you, Morgana."

She glared, her eyes growing icy.

_"sruthán an sorceress!" _

Fire licked up from the ground around me, making a circle. I frowned, my eyes flashing gold as the flames extinguished. I stepped forward, and her eyes grew wide.

"Your magic is weak, Morgana. You've learned little. Now, leave this place. Return not, for I will have the guards on lookout."

She vanished in a whirl of wind, and I turned to face the tip of a sword once more. I looked up at Arthur, who was looking down at me in grim determination.

"By the law-"

"In this kingdom, magic is not banned, Arthur. Do well to remember that Cenrid would have you killed in a moment. I've yet to do anything to harm you. Nor do I intend to. I intend to see you to the border. Whether or not I have to knock you out to get you there is your choice, but I will not abandon you, whether you want me here or not."

He frowned, seeming confused. Merlin looked me over silently. Arthur dropped his sword.

"Do not cross the border, or I will kill you."

"Of course," I said dismissively.

He walked off, steaming, and Merlin walked up to me.

"You have magic?"

I nodded, and he seemed conflicted.

"Merlin, you are upset. What is it?"

"I have not seen anyone use magic without uttering words."

I gave a small smile.

"I am born of magic, Merlin. I- The only person more powerful than me is Emrys. I was- Well, I was born for a reason. We'll leave it at that."

I could not bear to out loud admit to the prophecies saying I was born to die for Emrys. Merlin glanced at the way Arthur had gone.

"I should-"

"Merlin, I can sense as well as you can when a magic being is near."

He seemed shocked, going pale. He looked me over.

"Arthur-"

"Will think nothing of it. He's sleeping as of right now."

My eyes flashed gold, and Merlin hid a smile.

"How'd-"

"I could tell. You radiate power the likes of which I've never seen. Surely you must be burdened living in Camelot."

"Yes, but I must. Arthur needs my protection. It's my destiny."

I froze, looking at him in a new light.

"You're Emrys," I said, my voice dropping low.

He was the one I was to die for. He was the one that would need protecting.

"Merlin, you- I must not allow you-"

I was conflicted. I didn't know what to do.

"What is it?"

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I must return to camp."

I walked off, hearing him follow.

* * *

At camp, I simply went straight to bed to avoid questions. After a bit, I heard Merlin and Arthur settle for the night. Only then did tears of frustration fall form my eyes. If he was Emrys, then he'd need my protection. But, how can I offer said protection if I couldn't set foot in Camelot? How would my destiny be fulfilled? Those thoughts worried me until I finally stood, unable to sleep. I walked off and started walking a small parameter, drawing different runes into the ground every few feet. As I was just crouching once more to draw one more, I heard a twig crack behind me. I stood instantly, whirling around with wide eyes, only to see a smiling Merlin. I pursed my lips slightly and went back to drawing the runes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Merlin?"

"Shouldn't you," he countered back, coming up and watching me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a safe parameter for the night. After Morgana attacked Arthur, I can't take another chance."

He nodded and set about watching me and walking with my silently as I finished. Once I did, I pursed my lips to think of a good spell. Finally, I thought of a good one and raised my hand up, my gaze focused on a single rune.

_"Iungite infrenaverunt. Protego dormientis. Moneret me Zebulun."_

The runes lit up, as with all the others, for a moment before it grew dark once more, a sliver of magic visible in the air as the wards went up. Then, all settled, and I swayed slightly, leaning into the tree behind me. That particular spell always took a lot out of me. Merlin came over.

"Where'd you learn that spell?"

"I've had plenty of time to study, and I've learned quite a few defensive, protective, and attack spells. I've had to prepare."

"For what?"

"Anything," I answered simply, looking down.

He set a hand on my shoulder, and my gaze snapped up to meet his.

"Come on, I'll help you back to camp. We really do need to get to sleep."

I nodded and wrapped an arm around his as he helped me, swaying and stumbling, back to camp. He helped me lay down at my spot and smiled before going to his. Finally, knowing that Merlin was safe, I could sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the boys woke to me cooking up a few rabbits I'd killed in the early hours of the morning. Merlin was the first to wake, giving me a smile before wandering off.

"Don't leave the parameters. When you try to come back in, you'll set off my alarms."

He nodded and went out of sight. Once Arthur rose, he looked around, obviously confused. Then, his gaze rested on me and grew cold.

"Where's Merlin?"

"He wandered off that way bare moments ago. He'll be back soon, I am sure. Now, eat up. We still have a rough ride ahead."

He reluctantly took the rabbit, eyeing it with suspicion. I pursed my lips.

"I've not poisoned it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, how do I know you haven't? You're a sorceress. I'f you'd been in Camelot, you'd be dead by now."

"How does me being a sorceress have anything to do with this?"

"All magic is evil!"

"Have you met any sorceresses personally?"

"Of course I have! Look at Morgana!"

"Ah, but was Morgana always like this?"

"No, she was before she dabbled in magic."

"Arthur, she was born with magic! As was I. It's not something some can choose. Besides, it's not magic that's evil. It's those who wield it wrong. It's like a sword, Arthur. Would you kill all swordsmen because a group of them murdered a few people?"

"No, but-"

"Then, how is magic different?"

"It just is. Magic is corrupt, and it is evil. There's nothing good that can come of magic!"

"Yes, there is! Watch."

I looked at the fire and rose my hand out to it.

_"Fauillae obedire manus meas."_

Arthur visibly flinched and drew his sword as my eyes flashed gold. Embers rose from the fire, coming to me and circling around me. I bent them to shape glittering stars above us, and Arthur looked at them warily. I chose a different approach. I bent them to shape him, a glittering image of his face. Then, I bent them to make a dozen birds, letting them fly about. I was pleased to see a small twitch in his lips.

"What're you doing?"

I looked up as Merlin nervously sat next to me. I smiled and turned the embers into a glittering baby dragon that crawled up and curled around Merlin's shoulders, his clothes untouched by the contact with flame. Merlin's face was full of wonder, and I smiled, letting the dragon melt into thousands of glittering butterflies that all flew up at once before dissipating to shimmering flickers of light as they rained around us. I looked back at Arthur to see him watching the last flickers of light.

"Tell me, Arthur, did that look evil to you?"

His face hardened, and he crossed his arms.

"Your parlor tricks show no appeal for me. Magic is evil, and every sorcerer should be burnt at the stake."

I saw Merlin's nearly invisible flinch and frowned.

"Arthur, you've been poisoned by your father's words. How can you be a king if you can't even think for yourself! You've only seen magic used for revenge! Well, that revenge would be unneeded had your father not started the Great Purge! He killed dragons! Nearly wiped the species out! Then, he betrayed the dragonlords, too. Slaughtered every last one of them as they gathered for him. He murdered families! Innocent children! Drowned, hung, beheaded, burnt! Tell me, have you ever seen a child be killed for magic?"

He shook his head, and I glared.

"Of course you haven't! Well, I have! I've watched as my entire village was slaughtered for using magic! I was forced to watch my mother and father die! I was forced to see my sister burn! I still hear her screams! I hear all of them! I always will," I said, looking down as my eyes stung with tears.

"They deserved it, I'm sure."

My anger flared, and the fire popped loudly as I whipped my head up.

_"How dare you!" _

I stood, my hands balling into fists as I glared at him. He rose, too, drawing his sword once more. A fireball grew in my hand, and I clutched it tightly, ready to throw it. Then, the prince dropped. I looked to see a dagger in his back. I looked up to see Morgana just outside the border, smiling wickedly. I tossed the fireball at her, and she disappeared into a gust of wind. I looked down to see Merlin desperately trying to control the bleeding.

"Move aside."

He did, and I pressed my hands firmly on his back, ignoring the slick blood that coated them. I shut my eyes, pulling every ounce of power I could muster.

_"Et curate vulnus emittere! Comede venenum aufer!" _I shouted, my eyes flashing a brilliant gold as my power drained into his body.

A light formed around the wound, and, when it dissipated, there was no wound left. I tried to stand, but quickly fell back, only escaping injury because Merlin reached out and caught me before I could hit the ground. My head started to pound painfully, and my vision erupted into spots. I moaned in slight agony, shutting my eyes tightly as Merlin sat down, letting me lean against him as I fought the wave of nausea. I heard a groan and peeked an eye open. I regretted it immediately, though, when my head gave a particularly sharp stab of pain as if in protest. I quickly shut my eyes once more, wincing severely and bringing my hands to cover my face.

"Merlin, _what are you doing!?_"

The shout made me wince as another painful throb of pain shot through my head, making colored dots flower behind my eyelids.

"Arthur, be quiet," Merlin said softly.

"Merlin, answer me! What do you think you're doing!? She's a _sorceress_ for-"

"Arthur, she just _saved your life._ The _least_ you could do is be quiet so she can recover."

"Recover? Recover from _what_ exactly?"

I felt Merlin stiffen slightly and painfully squinted up at Arthur, wincing once more as another throb of pain came.

"Overly extensive use of magic," I said weakly before I shut my eyes once more.

Knowing I had to get a grip, I carefully stood, ignoring Merlin's protests of me needing rest. I squinted my eyes open, ignoring the growing pain the my skull.

"We should start moving."

I took a few steps, ignoring the growing wave of nausea. Only when the world began to fuzz did I stumble, falling against a tree mere moments before I blacked out.


End file.
